Coupon12
Coupon12, also known by his older account Coupon11 (or just Coupon) is a Sporum user that is famous for causing the unnecessary ban of GandWuser. He has also been known to bump threads injudiciously, with posts such as "lol" or "I went to Antarctica". Actions Shaman Guild He created a new incarnation of the Shaman Guild when its creator disappeared. Afterwards, the old Shaman Guild was struck by . It is possible that this was unintentional, but he later unleashed Midzo's son, upon the Unban Rebecca1208 petition twice. The banning of GandWuser Coupon12 is also responsible for the perma-ban of the user GandWuser. Apperently, GandWuser posted a link with the title "Because girl on girl is hot". Coupon12 thought it was a porn link, (despite the fact that it was obviously a TV Tropes page and he couldn't be assed to read it) and reported it, thus banning GandWuser. Signature Drama Later, he requested from Pinnacle Sigs, a signautre shop, stating "I don't care what's on it, just make sure it cool". Hycanithe later gave Coupon a "Free Coupon Asshole" (pictured to the left). The image was later removed by SporeMasterVek, and Hycanithe was given a warning. Coupon later tried to steal MinionJoe's signanture, missing the fact that the point of the signature was that MinionJoe's opinion never changed, despite how many times he was banned. Coupon claimed that banning did change his opinion, ruining the signature and making him seam like a moron. Luckily, ghostofillusion made him a new sig just to save MinionJoe's image. "Lawsuit" against EA/Maxis Coupon12 later created two threads where he claimed to be sueing EA. He said he's gonna sue Maxis because his game is so glitched that some of his creatures are gone. He stated: "I can't stand these gliches anymore. You better do something or else! (I spent about 5 min. crying!)" (Over reacting) Coupon later dropped the "lawsuit" when his game was fixed from a simple reinstalling. Banning During the flames that came to him following his evil deeds against the supporters of Rebecca, he went on a great big anti-homosexual flame-rant after Gand's ban was brought up. This caused MinionJoe to go crazy and make a whole thread just to flame Coupon, resulting in Joe being banned. In Help threads, he was the worst. He posted for every thread "Uninstall Spore, and keep it uninstalled. There are better games out there." Luckily, this noob who was responsable for the -ing of two (possibly three) threads, as well as the banning of two respectable users, and many other spammish messages, was eventally banned for a week. Coupon Returns??? Coupon was seen again in January 2011 under the name Coupon13. He did many annoying things, and they are explained in this list: *He would make a legitimate thread, then make the OP spam after a few dozen posts, so people will get banned for "Posting in a spam thread". *People who criticized him were reported for "obscene harassment and cyberbullying", many getting warnings or bans. Coupon Is Back!? Coupon12(on the Coupon12 account, not an alt) made a thread on 6/6/11 (Sporum Time) and posted this: "In cell stage more than half the food I eat doesn't give me dna. It says plus dna (No number), moves my progress bar up, but doesn't add any." Made a few posts in the help section and the general discustion. Will he return to his idiotic state? Stay tuned. He also appears on the ''SPORE. I want improvements -_-' ''thread. Category:Spammers Category:Sporum members Category:Spammers Category:Disasters and Scares Category:Epic Fail Category:Enemies of the State